


只是性而已！

by hannah1217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah1217/pseuds/hannah1217
Summary: WARNING：1. 现代大学au，含约/炮情节、网络暴力情节，自行避雷2. 不要被题目欺骗，这篇并没有真正的车3. 我没有任何专业知识，文中一切技术内容都是瞎胡闹，请见谅4. 其实脑补的题目还是lofter上的It's just sex!啦，这边改成中文是防止洋妞误触进来发现根本不能读hhh其实还蛮想翻译成英文的！但是我英文还不够好orz
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	只是性而已！

“这事儿你不能找我啊。”赫敏眉头紧蹙，半张着唇，吐出了她的疑惑，“我对你们这些机器人的事情一窍不通。”  
“嗯……机器人不是我的方向，我不主修人工智能。”汤姆似乎想忍住不说这个的，但并没有成功。  
“真棒，这真是让你显得不那么nerdy了呢。”赫敏转着手里的圣诞主题星巴克杯子，眼看着就要转身走开了。  
“请先别走，我——呃——”高个子的男青年原本冰冷的眼里显出了短暂的无措，他像抓住救命稻草一样抓住了赫敏的咖啡。赫敏眨眨眼，这个举动无疑是期望阻止她离开，但又完美地避开了与异性的肢体接触。社交场老手嘛，赫敏想到，哈利落这么个货色手里肯定吃了不少亏，这使她在略加钦佩的基础上有了一些不爽。  
“好吧，我还是没有听明白，里德尔。到底什么叫‘搞砸了和波特保持的长时间一对一的亲密关系’并且‘是因为实际上在精神方面的不够亲密所造成的误会’？你可以用人话再说一遍吗，你到底和哈利什么关系？”  
汤姆绷着脸，赫敏仿佛能看见词句在他的嘴里翻来覆去被搅了百八十遍。  
“……It's just sex.”  
“什么？！”  
赫敏露出了一副古怪的表情，她在震怒的同时一边嘴角却勾了上去。  
“你这个样子让我不知道你到底在生气什么和惊喜什么。”  
“我没有惊喜。”  
“你在笑。”  
“咳。”赫敏揉了揉自己的下巴，“反正这样说来哈利是同性恋证实了，从今天开始到下个月金妮要包圆我所有咖啡——我在生气他约/炮这个事，你有好好做保护措施吧？”  
汤姆点了点头，但看上去现在不是很有耐心聊这个方面。  
“那如果你只是哈利的炮/友，搞砸了又能怎么样，大不了分了呗？”  
“我不想分。”  
“天涯何处无芳草。”  
“我不想。其实在昨天之前，我都已经打算好要和哈利来真的了……”  
噢，昨天，美妙的昨天。不过真要说事情的起源，肯定是无数个更久远的昨天前就开始发生了。  
汤姆抓了抓自己的黑色卷发，一时间竟捋不清楚到底哪个在先哪个在后。到底是他先挑起了那场骂战，还是他先接受了哈利的“邀请”。他拿出手机，熟练地从收藏夹里翻出了那个帖子，然后递给了赫敏。

“是哪个自以为是的小混蛋破解了我编的病毒还把码放到了网上？”大概一年多前的晚上，汤姆在自己的单人宿舍里恶狠狠地敲出了这一行字，在接下来的几十分钟里盯着飞速刷屏的论坛，并试图在各种“哇哇哇伏地魔大大终于现真身了”和“什么阿瓦达索命被解包了食死徒快来集合打人”中找到真凶。当他看见那个叫“金飞贼”的用户回复“是我”的时候，刚好把叫来的汽水一口灌下去，汤姆气得差点膨胀起来。  
“我花了一个月时间在阿瓦达索命上，你能破解是你的本事；可是把它扔到网上去就是你在找事了，最好别让我抓到你的把柄，小飞贼。”  
“奉陪到底，顺便一提，花整整一个月就为了开发一个盗取性质的病毒，你的生活可真是够丰富的哦。”  
“那让我来看看你的生活是不是也这么丰富。”  
汤姆刚刚发出去，就听见手机叮咚一响，是来自哈利的短信。  
“今晚有空吗;)”  
“上路了。”  
与禁欲主义者相反，在这一切发生之前，汤姆是个标准的禁情主义者。对他来说一切人类的情绪与感觉都有碍于他达到处理计算机所需的绝对理智，他同时也非常唾弃那种为了另一个人而左右自我的陷阱一般的漩涡。但如果没有你侬我侬，适当的性生活是有利于他集中注意力的，所以他花了一点点时间浏览那个闻名的“同性交友”app。他偶尔会有一丝丝怨恨自己的性取向，因为如果他是异性恋的话，选择肯定会比现在多得多。  
但好在他看到了哈利，适龄、可爱、甚至长着一双挺漂亮的绿眼睛，尽管有着长长的限制条件，但汤姆巧妙地符合了他的每一条标准，并发送出去了第一个“嘿”。  
之后的日子还能有什么呢？汤姆还从没见过哪个为性而来的人会不为他的面容所倾倒——或者是他的身下之物。  
而论坛事发那晚，他刚敲开哈利的门，就被一个猛烈的吻堵住了。他磕磕绊绊地上好锁，和哈利一起钻进了暖烘烘的被窝。  
“心情不错嘛。”  
“因为今天办成了一件我处理了很久的事情，哈哈。”  
汤姆作为一个贴心的性伴侣什么都没有说，不过问彼此的生活是他们的约定之一，于是他便更专注地去解哈利的腰带。现在想想，他早该注意到的，明明到处都是线索，可他当时只把注意力放在含着他老二的哈利的嘴上了，他因为快感叹息着陷在柔软的靠枕上，出神地盯着角落里那台散发着七彩幽光的电脑主机和墙上挂着的计算稿纸，根本无暇去想这意味着什么。  
那时候汤姆根本不知道自己早就落实了自己对金飞贼的咒骂：“我倒是想看看如果把你按到床上，你是不是还这么会叫。”  
两位在网上闻名的黑客大佬的这番斗嘴逐渐演变成了一场战争，吸引了相当足的人气。事态逐渐升级，在从未间断地相互谩骂的同时，两个人开始侵入对方的电脑和账户，曝光出各种惊天料。比如金飞贼得到了一份涉及到某些危险话题的聊天记录，这让汤姆不得不花了点精力去打点黑市的人，并且招来了一向指东不打西的巴蒂的一顿大骂（巴蒂表示这是lord夸大其词，他就抱怨了几句）。同时他截住了金飞贼远从美利坚订购的口红礼盒，扔到网上后嘲讽道“我本来还在怀疑你是个女的，可是仔细想想那个女人会买这种滞销色号”，说完就转手把订单地址改成了吉尔吉斯斯坦的一个小村庄并且锁定，让金飞贼白白损失了几百英镑。  
后来，伏地魔还黑入了金飞贼的电脑把他八年级写的一段关于一位“黑发飘飘的学姐”的日记曝光了出来；金飞贼沉默了好几天，似乎不想面对全网的嘲弄，又或者是去找当事人辩解了，然后一下子搞了个大手笔，挖出来了伏地魔在孤儿院长大的事情，甚至扔出了一份他小时候的档案；对这段历史深恶痛绝的伏地魔火冒三丈，往他父母的地址寄了一整包碎刀片，金飞贼对此表示自己的父母在警局上班对这种要挟从没在怕的，并且非常遗憾伏地魔没有爸妈可以给他用来寄刀片。  
汤姆差一点砸了自己的外星人，他正打算一口气人肉出金飞贼的一切底细并上门堵人时，哈利又来短信了。汤姆决定还是先消消火再说，便又一次欢快地跑去了哈利的公寓。两个人似乎都没意识到，自己和五分钟前问候全家的死敌睡得翻云覆雨。

把这一切一五一十地解释给哈利最好的密友非常不容易，因为那姑娘神色复杂，尽管汤姆对他们性生活的细节只字未提，但她看上去非常有想象力，似乎自我脑补了太多内容。  
“那这个事是怎么被发现的呢？昨天我看哈利怏怏不乐的，难道就是因为你？”  
“我想是的。”

昨天有一场万众瞩目的颁奖典礼，是上次大学生计算机比赛的奖，这个典礼本身没有什么特别的，特别之处在于伏地魔和金飞贼都在网上表示收到了特等奖的邮件。这就有些尴尬了，因为要么两个人会在台上进行一场世纪会面，要么其中一人在撒谎即将被揭穿。  
汤姆为这件事情做足了准备，他乔装打扮了一番，甚至从巴蒂那里要来了万圣节用的食死徒面具和黑色长袍。他还准备了一大堆足够刺耳恶毒的话，想要让金飞贼彻底颜面尽失。可是当他站在那偌大的舞台上，听到主持人念出“霍格沃茨大学计算机科学学院，哈利•波特！”、看到哈利的身影从人群中出现，然后大步流星地飞跃上来时，彻底傻在了那里。  
“伏地魔。”哈利灿烂地笑着，但是汤姆能看见他的眼睛弯都没弯。  
“你怎么不说话了，网上不是骂得比谁都难听吗？”哈利接过了奖杯，用袖子擦了擦上面的字样，像个十足的drama queen一般感慨着。他接下来还说了什么汤姆都没听进去，不知道是不是因为下面起哄拍照的人实在太多，闪光灯照得他心烦意乱；还是因为他知道他为哈利订的今夜的三把扫帚包厢是肯定要泡汤了，包括他准备的香槟、花束和电影票……  
他大概是做了个错误的决定，也许他内心深处还有一小块无法被震惊控制的虚荣心在作祟、希望不仅仅是他一个人在台上像个木头桩，汤姆缓缓地摘下了面具。  
假笑肉眼可见地凝固在了哈利脸上。  
台下的起哄声更大了，甚至还有吹口哨的，大家完全不知道发生了什么，都以为这是暴风雨前的短暂宁静，两个人马上就会开始互撕脸皮了。但他们只是一直站在那里，凝望着彼此。  
汤姆几度想说一句对不起，但是他无法放下自尊。  
他也骂了我，汤姆想，这不是我一个人的错，甚至是他先破解我病毒的。  
终于，哈利转过身，把奖杯还给了主持人，一言不发地掉头就走。  
台下的讨论声更大了，汤姆追过去试图抓住哈利的手，可是被用力地甩开了。

“‘特别消息！’”赫敏对着手机屏幕一板一眼地无情念到，“‘金飞贼与伏地魔首次亮相镜头，现场发生惊人一幕，他们的关系居然是！’校报居然开始用这种标题写新闻了，真是丢人。”  
“你能不能帮帮我。”汤姆看上去已经不在乎坊间如何谣传他们的关系了，反正他都听过六个版本而且似乎都比实际上要更离谱，他倒宁可别人猜中他们是炮/友。  
“帮什么。”  
“哈利现在不理我了，我从昨天散会开始就一直在给他打电话发短信，可是他不接。”  
“不错的尝试，我很喜欢你们这段精彩的故事，也挺同情你的。”赫敏看到汤姆听见这个词后皱了皱眉，“但我不能帮你。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不能相信你，事实上，我并非对这件事情一无所知。你并不知道你曝光的那份日记对哈利来说意味着什么，我不清楚哈利写的内容，但我知道那段时间他在自己的取向边缘摸索，你无法想象当时他的无助。”  
“如果你早在近十年前就知道，为什么还要和别人打赌？”  
“我可不知道。”赫敏压重字音说，仿佛在强调什么，“他没有告诉我，他也没有告诉罗恩——让我猜猜，你已经找他聊过了可是他的感情只有一茶匙所以不明白你的意思所以你只好来找我，bingo——他到现在为止都没有找一个男朋友，如果我没猜错的话，他大概已经好几次试图和你发展正式的关系，但要么你没有听懂他的暗示，要么他根本就不敢启齿。”  
“这有什么不敢的？”  
赫敏看了汤姆一眼。  
“我以为你说你想和他来真的了，而你甚至不知道他对这件事的想法？”  
“我们约定过不过问彼此生活。”  
赫敏张了张嘴，似乎想要直接告诉汤姆答案的，但并没有说出口。  
“抱歉，我帮不了你。我不能再看他受伤第二次了。”  
剩下的就是长久的沉默，咖啡的香气拂着汤姆的鼻底，直到他组织好了语言。  
“我知道，其实现在……把这些串通了，我就知道了。  
“他在日记里写到了他暗恋的那个黑头发的学姐，还有时常和她在一起的那个高个子男生。你知道吗？”汤姆看着卡布奇诺上的泡沫情不自禁地笑了出来，“我从看见他花了太多不必要的篇幅描写那个帅气的棕头发男生时就知道，这家伙看上的根本就不是那个亚裔校花。  
“他在梦里叫出了那个男孩的名字，塞德里克，被他表哥听见了，他嘲笑他说他一边哭一边喊，问这是不是他的小男朋友，搞得附近街区的人都知道这件事了，那群迂腐的居民不能接受这样的‘异类’存在，这使他遭受了太多霸凌，直到他的父母完成任务回国把他从姨妈那里接回家。哈利哭的那晚，是塞德里克的葬礼，对吧？见义勇为，但被歹徒击中了，没救回来。  
“太复杂了，说不清楚自己的喜欢和嫉妒到底是冲着谁去的，还要分心去考虑怎么绕过傻子表哥自以为很聪明的恶作剧，要顾及功课，明明满腔苦水却不愿意影响最好的朋友的心情，在这个时候偏偏遇上了死亡。”  
“别说了。”  
赫敏打断了他，端起咖啡喝了一大口，好像倒进去的是酒精似的。  
“你有充分的理由拒绝我，因为我在看过这一大堆日记后，居然还能面不改色地拿去攻击哈利。我承认，在我知道他们两个是同一个人之前，我并没有对金飞贼有过一丝一毫的同情。我向来是这样的，如果我真的非常有闲心关注别人的情感，我也就不会专门挑一个在现实世界里根本没有交集的人当单纯的性伴侣了。”  
“那你又为什么叫我来聊这些。”  
“因为我本以为我不是一只可以被驯养的狐狸。”  
赫敏愣住了，没有想到汤姆还能说出这样的话。  
“也许我还不够了解他，也许我仅仅是被他的外表所吸引，可是至少我认为我值得一个与他深交的机会，并且哈利自己也是这么想的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
汤姆又一次摸出手机，播了一条语音信箱。  
“嘿，汤米，是我，呃……我就是想问一下，如果你觉得可以的话，也许我们今天晚上可以先去看个电影？我听说最近邓布利多主演的那个《1945之夜》反响很好的，当然啦，我就是问一问，如果你不喜欢的话也可以直接来我家，等你回复。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”赫敏大笑起来，“《1945之夜》！听说！这个电影哈利也就看了五遍吧，他可是邓布利多的头号铁粉。”  
“哈利以为我没有听到，事实上我当晚确实没有听，现在想想怪不得他一副惨兮兮的样子——所以，至少能不能告诉我哈利在哪，我和他当面直接聊。”  
“你想干嘛？”  
“……如果见了面哈利还是不愿意继续的话，我不会逼迫他的。”汤姆微微笑着说，因为他的手被突然袭来的赫敏抓得痛死了，天知道她那漂亮的指甲是不是已经扎破了他的皮。  
闻言赫敏才松下了手。  
“对不起。”赫敏干巴巴地道歉，“可能要我改掉这种本能需要一点时间。我不知道哈利现在在哪，但……我有个猜想。”

电影院里太黑了，汤姆提着纸袋小心翼翼地摸着墙走进去，荧幕上是巨大的邓布利多的脸，朝着对面的格林德沃说着一些让汤姆宁愿自己是先天性耳聋的深情台词。他眯着眼睛扫视影厅，最终在最后一排看到了独自一人坐着、用纸巾堵着自己鼻子的哈利。  
“我真的很不希望在这个节骨眼再说一些败坏好感的话，”汤姆坐在了哈利身边，压低声音悄悄说道，“但你不是在真的为了这种剧本掉眼泪吧？”  
“我感冒了，不关你事。”哈利冷漠地说，可是鼻塞让他听上去不那么有气势。  
“我……”  
“闭嘴。”哈利斥责道，“你要是毁了我的高潮体验我出门就杀了你。”  
“我什么时候毁过你的高潮？”汤姆坏笑着说，但哈利转头看他的眼神在黢黑一片的电影院里也亮的像刀刃，于是他从善如流地闭了嘴，安静地看着荧幕上的两个老男人打败了恶魔，救回了女孩，并且在奇怪的充满爱意的相互贬损里，故事终于落下了帷幕，开始播放制作名单。  
汤姆拿出了纸袋里的口红礼盒。  
“赔你的。”  
“晚了，我不可能现在再给人家送去了。”哈利抱着手臂，腿也交叉锁在一起，像个十足难搞的人。  
汤姆坚持不提昨天的事情，又拿出了两张电影票。  
“我没来得及回复你的语音信箱，本来给你准备了这个做惊喜，我知道你可能已经看过很多遍了，但这是下周在伦敦的特别放映，演员们都会到场，这是第二排正中央的票，我打赌坐在那儿你能数清楚邓布利多有几根胡子。”  
哈利没说话，但非常明显地在座位上扭动了一下。  
“本来还给你买了花，但是过了一天了，所以有些枯了，我就没带来；我给你订了三把扫帚的位置，你提过一句你很喜欢那里的菜，虽然我的确认为我们的第一次约会应该选更上档次一些的地方……”  
汤姆能明显感觉到，哈利不再那么生气了。  
“还不够，你让我在别人那里出了那么大丑，你也得付出点代价。”  
“好吧，你想要什么。”  
“这个。”  
哈利推了一下口红礼盒。  
汤姆摸了摸鼻子。  
“能换一个吗？”  
“不能。”  
汤姆深呼吸了一下，瞥了一眼还没有走干净的观众，像有人架了把刀在他后颈上一样，极度不情愿地拆了包装纸。在三个颜色里徘徊了很久选了一个相对不那么无法入眼的递给了哈利，看上去眼神已经死了。  
但哈利神采奕奕，嘴角快咧到耳朵根了，他旋出口红，有模有样地涂到了汤姆唇上，然后退后看了看效果，疯狂地大笑起来。紧接着打开手机里的滤镜相机，用带猫耳朵和胡须的那一款给汤姆拍了个照片。  
“我要把这个放到网上去。”  
汤姆耸耸肩，不置可否。但哈利脸上的笑容还是渐渐消失了，这使他重新紧张起来。  
“怎么？”  
“你说的有道理。”哈利打量着他的脸，“要是我真的把这种颜色的口红给了秋，她会气死的。”  
他们都为这个笑了起来。  
“可你干什么费这些力气。”哈利又踌躇起来，像突然意识到了一个错误，“我们——我们之间——It's just sex.”  
“No, it's not. It never was. 我第一次从你的公寓回来，意识到自己居然在床下还在想着你的脸的时候，我就知道糟了，只是我本以为这只是错觉或者只有我一个人这么想。哈利，如果你知道我在生活里是一个怎么样的人的话，你就会知道我是认真的了，我觉得别人可能根本不相信我可以一口气说这么多话。  
“所以……你愿意走到我的生活里吗？我知道你对这件事有很多顾虑，但我想也许你希望让我和你一起面对。”汤姆垂下眼睛，“当然，如果你觉得现在对此还不是很舒服的话，我们晚点再尝试也可以……唔。”  
哈利吻了他，汤姆听见不远处传来了一些小声的抽气惊呼，但是谁在乎呢？  
现在哈利的嘴上也染上了难看的土橘色。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写沙雕的结果越写越正剧最后有点四不像，大家看个乐吧hhh  
> 复健真困难……喜欢请留评！


End file.
